


Erwin Week Day 5 - Emotions

by ClarissaNotFound



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound
Summary: Descriptive short.





	Erwin Week Day 5 - Emotions

Unwanted emotions could stay locked away for as long as Erwin desired. It was a useful skill. This way they did not interfere with the things he had to do and the decisions that he had to make.  
  
The person that he presented to the world was a refraction of the real Erwin, a distorted image.  
  
Only at night, once he had finally laid down his pen and retired behind closed doors, did he let himself escape for a little bit. Sometimes he read a frivolous book. Sometimes he sang to himself in the shower. Sometimes he daydreamed desires that could never be acted upon.  
  
Then he would sleep. Now and then these pleasantries followed him into his dreams. More often, they would give way to screaming nightmares, the darker parts of his hidden emotions, and he would wake covered in sweat and dread, panting hard, and fretting over every shadow in every corner.  
  
But whatever happened, whatever emotion came out during those small hours of solitude, when dawn arrived Erwin packed them all away once more, safe and secure, untellable behind the Commander’s eyes.


End file.
